


Witch's Heart: Gifts for a Lavender

by Yenatic_Osiria



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Blue Star Entertainment, Blue Star IZ, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romance, Slice of Life, rpgmaker, rpgmakerhorror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenatic_Osiria/pseuds/Yenatic_Osiria
Summary: It's Sirius's birthday and he hasn't been able to spend a birthday with other people in over twelve years. So how does our lovely Lavender react to a surprise birthday party?





	Witch's Heart: Gifts for a Lavender

Sirius was sitting in his room as per usual with a book in his hand, his cheek rested against his fist while he absorbed himself into its contents. It was quite early this morning, but his internal clock had decided to wake him up exceedingly early. So somewhere around four in the morning.   
  
The door to his room opened and he quirked a brow only to see Noel. Now this was a face he didn’t mind so much considering Noel was the one he could confide in about anything opposed to all the others staying in Lady Dorothy’s mansion.  
  
The Lavender snapped the book shut, setting it down on his table before standing to greet him. “Good evening, Noel. Or I guess we could say early morning.” As he approached Noel, his hands interlaced behind his back in more of a formal stance. He stopped in front of the star gazer and looked up at him. “So, what brings you to me at this hour?”  
  
The blonde simply smiled at the Lavender before opening his arms for the smaller male. “Did you think I forgot?”  
  
Sirius tensed and shifted nervously before folding his arms in front of himself and staring at the floor. “I-If you did, then I would have been furious with you!”  
  
Noel motioned Sirius to come closer. “But I didn’t. Come here.”  
  
Sirius shifted even more before throwing his hands up in the air. “Fine!” The Lavender exclaimed in exasperation before allowing Noel to hug him. He begrudgingly hugged him back and his face lit up.  
  
“Now don’t you go running your mouth about this, Noel!” His blush was getting worse as he melted further into his companions’ arms.  
  
The taller male simply chuckled, “Now if I did that, I wouldn’t be able to treasure your reactions to things like this myself.” His fingers combed through Sirius’s hair which only made the Lavender melt into him more.  
  
Tears of relief pricked his eyes and he buried his face into Noel’s shoulder. “J-Just hush, would you!?”  
  
Noel simply smiled at his flustered companion before adding, “In a moment, just allow me to say this much.” He placed a gentle kiss on the Lavender’s forehead. “Happy Birthday, Sirius.”  
  
Sirius’s complexion lit up like a cherry and he hid his face again with a whine. “Y-You’re…! Impossible!” Sirius had a crush on both his childhood friend and the brooding immortal staying in his home so simple ministrations like this from any of them tended to fluster him easily.  
  
That’s when the blonde laughed and ruffled his hair. “Perhaps, but you wouldn’t keep me around this long if you couldn’t stand me.”  
  
Noel cupped Sirius’s cheek and traced his thumb over his jaw. “I just wanted to see you before I turned in for the evening.” He continued gently, “Even if Claire doesn’t know, or the others aren’t aware. Just know you aren’t alone today.”  
  
Noel hesitantly let Sirius go before ruffling his hair one last time. “I’ll be back this evening.”  
  
Sirius folded his arms, half pouting with a furious blush. “J-Just go already! Get your rest!”   
  
Noel smiled at Sirius from the doorway before leaving.  
  
Sirius puffed his cheeks, staring at the ground before throwing his hands up and heading to the kitchen to make himself some tea.  
  
Hours ticked by, Sirius simply sat in the dining room, enjoying his tea and book.   
  
Ashe and Claire passed the Lavender, giggling while keeping their voices low as they spoke to each other.   
  
Sirius quirked a brow at the pair as they disappeared into the kitchen. He stared in their direction for a moment more before shaking his head and going back to his book.   
  
Occasionally he’d catch little blips of the two giggling or Claire humming to herself, Ashe trying to join in to harmonize.   
  
Sirius stood, slamming his book shut. Though that’s when he noticed Ashe in the midway section connecting the kitchen to the dining room. The scholar was holding a fresh cup of tea and a breakfast plate for him.   
  
“Ah! Sirius are you headed back to your room? I just brought you your plate! I’m so sorry if you had to wait too long!” Ashe chipped in a bubbly manner before setting the plate down.  
  
Sirius stared at the omlette and bacon before slowly sitting back down. He folded his arms and his legs crossed over themselves. “Yes well, the two of you were being rather noisy and it was becoming difficult for me to enjoy my book.”  
  
Ashe brought his hand to his mouth in surprise. “Ah! I’m so sorry! We’ll try to be more quiet! Miss Claire is just excited about- Ah…nevermind! But yes, we’ll try to keep it down.” Ashe scurried back into the kitchen leaving Sirius staring after him with a curious expression.   
  
The Lavender merely shook his head before cutting into the breakfast that was set in front of him.  _Not half bad actually… Though I do wonder…what the devil are those two up to?_  
  
Sirius mused to himself quietly over the duration of breakfast. Upon bringing his dish into the kitchen, Claire and Ashe turned to face him. They seemed to be blocking something with their bodies.  
  
The Lavender quirked a brow at the two. “I half wondered why the two of you didn’t join me at the table for breakfast. Though now you both are just acting down right unusual.” He set his plate in the sink and poured himself a fresh cup of tea.  
  
Claire beamed at him, “Don’t worry! We are just trying to make something for later!”  
  
Sirius eyed her curiously before bringing the rim of the teacup to his lips. “Is that so?”  
  
Ashe interjected since Claire seemed to be struggling. “Mhm! But it’s a surprise! So, everyone, including our lovely host needs to stay out of the kitchen until then!”  
  
A pang of jealousy clutched the Lavender’s chest. He had hoped to spend some time with Claire today considering his birthday, even if she didn’t know about it. Except Ashe seemed to be taking up all of her time. He clicked his tongue and waved his hand dismissively, masking the pain in his gaze. “Fine, Fine. Just don’t make a mess and clean up when you’re done!” Sirius snapped at the two before briskly leaving the kitchen and dining hall.   
  
On his way back to his room, Wilardo had followed him out, catching his wrist. It was a firm hold but it wasn’t nearly enough to cause any discomfort. “Sirius.” The immortal rasped in his usual gravely tone.  
  
The Lavender refused to look at him only choking out a simple. “Yes? What do you want, Wilardo?”  
  
Sirius did his best to keep composure but still couldn’t bring himself to even face the handsome immortal who was cementing him in place.  
  
Wilardo studied Sirius curiously before taking two steps forward, still not releasing his wrist. “Would you mind if I joined you? Whether for idle conversation or the comfort of shared silence, it doesn’t matter.”  
  
His composure began to crack and this is when he turned his head to glance at Wilardo. That melancholy look reflected in those lovely red eyes was something the immortal was all too familiar with. He’d seen it in himself and with others in the past. Wilardo was remarkably good at reading people.   
  
So, upon seeing Sirius’s expression, he leads the Lavender back to his room.   
  
The two sat at Sirius’s table and Sirius still had trouble looking at him.  
  
Wilardo happened to be the one that broke the silence. “I bumped into Noel early this morning. He…kinda told me about the importance of today.” While Wilardo had long forgotten his own birthday he still remembered the importance it held to some people.   
  
Sirius went rigid and stared at Wilardo. He hadn’t expected Noel to tell anyone about his birthday, but this did explain Wilardo’s gentle demeanor. Or had he just not realized that this man was capable of something like this towards anyone or anything other than flowers?  
  
Wilardo pulled something from his pocket and offered it to Sirius, it was a small bundle of lavender and light purple lilacs.   
  
Sirius blushed and fidgeted in his seat. “Did you…get those from that fantasy space upstairs in the attic…?”  
  
Wilardo simply nodded and offered them to Sirius.   
  
The nervous male took them and briefly noted their scent.   
  
Wilardo inwardly mused to himself.  _I wonder if Sirius knows the meanings of either of those flowers. Lilacs…for first love towards someone coupled with confidence…and Lavender for silence and devotion._    
  
The immortal just focused on Sirius, noticing a very faint smile forming on his lips. To which one of his own couldn’t help but reflect it.  
  
Sirius glanced away quickly, still holding the flowers. “Th….Thank you..”  
  
Wilardo just nodded with a hum, “Mhm.” His own expression had steeled itself now as he watched Sirius place the flowers in a vase and set them on the side table near his bed.  
  
Wilardo had briefly shut his eyes before feeling pressure on his back. He quirked a brow upon noticing Sirius had also rested his head on Wilardo’s shoulder.   
  
Sirius shifted nervously while leaning on Wil and half hugging him. “D-Don’t let it go to your head..” He muttered quietly as he glanced away, noticing Wilardo looking at him.  
  
After a few moments the Lavender let go and took his seat at the table again, trying to mask the intensity of his blush by sipping the cup of tea he brought with him from the kitchen.  
  
Wilardo just grinned, “Well would ya look at that? You can be cute when you want to be.~” Before the Lavender could even answer, his expression was steeled and neutral again as he added. “You’ll get your other present later this evening.”  
  
Sirius quirked a brow at the other male with intensive curiosity but before he could so much as inquire further, the door to his room swung open.  
  
There was Claire swaying happily in the doorway. “Sorry it took so long!”   
  
She very nearly skipped over to Sirius, taking his hand and tugging gently. “Come on! Let’s go!”   
  
The lively blunette yanked the flustered Lavender to his feet.  
  
Wilardo glanced at the time and blinked.  _Huh…evening already. I didn’t think I spent that long in his room._  The immortal stood, and he finally felt the throbbing of his fangs quell if only slightly. While he enjoyed the company of the others, that didn’t mean that it wasn’t a struggle to keep a cap on his thirst.    
  
He followed Sirius and Claire out of the room, locking the Lavenders door behind him since Sirius didn’t have the time to.   
  
Upon entering the dining room there was dinner ready for the five of them. Noel was sitting with his chin rested on his hands. While Ashe was holding a plate of macaroons that mirrored that of a sky covered in stardust.   
  
Claire spun on her heel after sitting Sirius down at the head of the table. “Surprise!”  
  
The rest of them echoed in unison. “Happy Birthday, Sirius!”  
  
The Lavender experienced a flurry of emotions all at once. First was shock, then guilt, followed by happiness coupled with relief.   
  
Claire and Noel took their spots on either side of him while Wilardo sat on the other side of Claire and Ashe sat on the other side of Noel.  
  
Sirius could do nothing but wordlessly stare at the expertly made dinner with a plate of star dust macaroons piled high in the center of the table for afterwards. There was even one of his favorite teas served for him. The mixture of Lavender and Chamomile brought a faint smile to his face. To think he was jealous earlier of not getting any time with Claire. To misinterpret any prior opinions, he had about Ashe. Perhaps the teal braided researcher wasn’t so bad after all, even if he happened to be annoying on even the best days.  
  
Claire and Noel both beamed at Sirius and chatted with him for the duration of dinner. Ashe would occasionally chime in but out of consideration he mostly kept quiet.   
  
Wilardo of course only spoke when necessary, other than that he was captivated by the mixed conversation between the three long friends. Noel had filled him in alittle bit in private earlier this morning though witnessing it now, the blondes statements were undoubtably truth.   
  
As dinner came to a close, Wilardo stood, leaning over Sirius and whispering to him. “So, if you’re still curious about that other gift I have planned. We could make our way back to your room.”  
  
Claire smiled at Sirius. “I think I’m going to take my bath early!” She skipped happily out of the room as both Ashe and Noel gathered the plates from both dinner and dessert.  
  
Sirius shifted in his seat, pondering Wilardo’s statement. The tone of his voice had taken on something akin to seductive, but could Sirius be reading those undertones correctly? Or was he perhaps misinterpreting. He brewed over this until he noticed the fanged immortal give him a wink. This caused the Lavender to go rigid. “Y-Yes well. I suppose I might be curious of what you have in store for me.”  
  
That cocky smirk shifted to a full grin as he grabbed Sirius’s hand, tugging him to his feet and out of the dining room. The two disappeared into the Lavenders room and the lock resounded with a soft click.


End file.
